


Хризантема

by Leytenator



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Фик был написан на Блич-Фестиваль в 2012 г.





	Хризантема

Брат в последние недели устает. Рукия видит, как много времени он проводит за бумагами, как часто на кончиках его пальцев остаются едва заметные следы туши, как рано он удаляется в свою комнату, пожелав ей спокойной ночи.  
Рукия беспокоится о брате. У того в последнее время странный задумчивый взгляд, словно подернутый дымкой. Она силится понять, какие заботы не дают ему покоя, заставляя день за днем отправляться спать все раньше.  
Он наверняка не спит, - думает она. Лежит, глядя в потолок немигающим взглядом, и думает, думает, все думает до самого утра о том, что так его тревожит. Иначе откуда эти синяки под глазами, откуда украдкой подавленный зевок, откуда беспокойство Ренджи, который отчаялся понять молчание капитана, ставшее в последнее время совершенно непроницаемым.  
Рукия тихо идет по коридору поместья к комнатам брата. Он, конечно, отругает ее за дерзость, но все же объяснит причину всех этих перемен. Он тоскует, - думает она и сжимает кулаки. Если она не может развеять эту тоску, так какой же от нее тогда прок?  
Рукия ругается сквозь зубы тихо-тихо, чтобы не услышал никто из слуг, и решительно крадется к задвинутым седзи. Если приотворить их совсем немного, брат наверняка заметит — и пригласит войти. Там она и поговорит с ним начистоту, а то что же это такое...  
Что же это такое...  
Что же... это...  
Брат не обращает внимания на крохотный просвет между створок. Брат занят другим.  
\- Эта кисть подходит более всего, я полагаю.  
\- Да, вы совершенно правы, Кучики-доно.  
Изуру осторожно и уверенно достает из обитого шелком футляра кисть для каллиграфии.  
У брата много дел, и он попросил Изуру помочь. Вот как, все оказалось так просто. Ну конечно, тот же спец по каллиграфии, это все знают. Жаль, что у нее не выходит так ловко. Она бы очень хотела помочь брату хоть чем-то. Очень...  
\- Сегодня? - Бьякуя поднимает бровь едва заметно. Вопросительную интонацию в его голосе можно угадать, пожалуй, только по этому.  
\- Тацудзи Миеши, с вашего позволения, - Изуру церемонно отвешивает поклон и усаживается напротив.  
\- Хорошо. Пусть и слишком рискованно... - Изуру молчит, не перебивая ни словом, ни жестом. - Но сегодня, пожалуй, это подойдет лучше всего. Кисть.  
Тот протягивает кисть и чинно складывает руки на коленях.  
Тоска какая, - думает Рукия, вздыхая. Следующий глоток воздуха застывает комом в горле.  
\- Пышный цвет... хризантемы, - Изуру произносит слова тихо и хрипло, комкая ткань хакама в руках. Кисть с пушистым концом легко скользит по его обнаженному горлу, оставляя невидимые иероглифы. Поднимается выше, и Изуру запрокидывает подбородок. - Подобна... подобен...  
Кисть замирает у его губ. Проходится по нижней быстрым мазком. Изуру издает сдавленный вздох.  
Рукии приходится зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не сделать то же.  
Изуру медленно размыкает губы и касается кончика кисти языком. Посасывает ее, глядя на Бьякую неотрывно. На щеках его разгораются два алых пятна. Наконец кисть выскальзывает из его рта с влажным звуком. Обводит губы снова.  
\- Пожалуй, это было именно то, что нужно сегодня.  
\- Да, - выдыхает Изуру, кусая губы.  
\- Косоде.  
\- Да.  
Тонкие пальцы перестают комкать ткань и стягивают пояс, разводят в стороны полы одежды.  
\- Оставь так, - Изуру на секунду прикрывает глаза. - Пожалуйста.  
Когда Изуру вновь поднимает веки, взгляд его плывет и сияет.  
\- Да... Да.  
Влажный кончик кисти скользит вниз, легко очерчивает линию ключиц и опускается к соскам. Касается их сначала легко, почти невесомо — румянец на щеках Изуру разгорается сильней. Потом проходит с нажимом, трет жестким ворсом — соски твердеют и становятся ярко-розовыми. Изуру стонет сдавленно и тихо.  
\- Сам.  
Изуру подносит кончики пальцев к дрожащим губам. Берет их в рот и посасывает, затем опускает на грудь и сжимает сосок, выкручивает его, дрожа всем телом. Вторая ладонь тянется к паху, но по ней тут же легонько ударяют обратной стороной кисти.  
\- Нет. Потерпи. Пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - Изуру трет сосок указательным и средним пальцем, подносит свободную руку ко рту и прикусывает ребро ладони, глуша стоны.  
\- Я хотел бы сделать это сам. Ты позволишь мне?  
\- Конечно, - Изуру скидывает косоде и тянет хакама вниз.  
Больше выносить становится невозможно. Рукия сбегает позорно, зажав руками рот, залетает в свою комнату и долго плещет в лицо холодной водой — она ничего не видела, совершенно, абсолютно ничего! Синяки под глазами... странный взгляд... все, довольно, ее брат сам о себе прекрасно сможет позаботиться! Она рывком раздвигает створки в сад и с наслаждением вдыхает свежий ночной воздух. Потом не выдерживает и хохочет.

\- Вам не кажется, что это было несколько слишком? - Изуру немного зябко поводит голыми плечами, так и продолжая держаться за пояс хакама.  
\- Я думаю, что она... достаточно просвещенная молодая особа и не будет шокирована чем-либо подобным. И забудет отныне о своем волнении, я надеюсь на это.  
\- Может быть, все же стоило с ней просто поговорить?  
\- Об этом? - кисть скользит по животу и опускается вниз, стягивая плотную ткань.  
\- Оххх... вы же... вы почувствовали ее реяцу сразу же, как она оказалась здесь, да? Можно было и не начинать...  
\- Я вынужден тебя поправить: ей удалось скрыть свое присутствие даже от меня до определенного момента. Рукия, безусловно, хорошо владеет своей силой. К тому же, в начале вечера я позволил себе... несколько отвлечься.  
Изуру тихо вскрикивает, когда кончик кисточки касается туго натянутой ткани фундоши.  
\- Я помогу тебе...  
\- Я сам.  
Изуру поднимается на ноги, перешагивая через упавшую одежду, и быстро разматывает тонкую белую полосу ткани. Бьякуя смотрит на него снизу вверх с нечитаемым выражением лица: только глаза сверкают холодным металлическим блеском. Изуру делает шаг вперед и замирает.  
Бьякуя с едва заметной улыбкой разглядывает его стоящий член. Ведет кистью от поджавшейся мошонки вверх, по гладкому и горячему стволу, щекочет кончиком отверстие на головке.  
\- Пожалуйста, - хрипло выдыхает Изуру и тянет ладонь к волосам Бьякуи, не решаясь коснуться. Тот сам подставляется под ласкающую руку, пальцы зарываются в темные гладкие волосы, и Изуру издает тихий вздох. Его член подрагивает.  
\- Тебе нравится? - то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Бьякуя. Совершенно невозможно понять.  
\- Очень, - отвечает Изуру, мягко поглаживая его затылок. И тогда Бьякуя улыбается — коротко, словно лезвие по сердцу полоснуло — и берет в рот.  
Изуру стонет, кусая губы и зажимая рот рукой, пока узкие губы скользят по его члену с нажимом. Они горячие, а язык просто раскаленный, он дразнит головку, оставляет долгую влажную дорожку на бедре, касается яичек. Изуру трясет, ему приходится опереться на плечи Бьякуи, чтобы не сползти на пол.  
\- Ложись, - говорит тот быстро, выпустив член изо рта и переводя сбившееся дыхание.  
Изуру опускается на колени и прижимается губами к его рту, целует жарко, голодно, горячо — невозможно насытиться этой прохладой, когда вокруг плавится раскаленный воздух. Пальцы у Бьякуи тоже прохладные и очень умелые: они сжимают и гладят именно там, где надо, Изуру заходится стонами, забывая зажимать рот рукой.  
\- Повернись, пожалуйста.  
Изуру встает на четвереньки, чувствуя, как становится мучительно жарко. Низко склоненное лицо пылает, но он подается назад сразу же, как только чувствует прикосновение к пояснице.  
Нет. Что-то не то. Что-то непривычное.  
Он оборачивается через плечо и видит, как Бьякуя ведет по его спине кистью, она скользит вниз, между ягодиц. Изуру кусает губы, чувствуя, как она касается входа.  
\- Пышный цвет... хризантемы, - кисть порхает, едва касаясь, Бьякуя хрипло дышит, повторяя слова, вслушиваясь в долгие, протяжные стоны. Он отбрасывает кисть в сторону, скидывает юката и прижимается к узкой спине, целует влажную кожу. Изуру вытягивает руки вперед и почти ложится грудью на пол, поднимая бедра.  
Он шепчет что-то сбивчиво, и Бьякуе приходится наклониться совсем низко, чтобы расслышать:  
\- Подобен... подобен... цветению моего сердца...  
Он целует светлые волосы и нежную кожу за ухом, осторожно растягивая Изуру. Тот насаживается на пальцы сам, выворачивает шею, чтобы дотянуться до губ и, когда ему это удается, стонет в жаркий рот. Этот стон пробегает по телу дрожью и звоном, Бьякуя отстраняется — и входит в него одним медленным плавным движением.  
Изуру утыкается лбом в сжатые кулаки и подается назад, облизывая пересохшие губы и повторяя тихо и упорно:  
\- Еще, еще, пожалуйста, еще...  
Его влажная кожа почти светится в темноте, Бьякуя прижимается к нему и сцеловывает этот нежный свет, он застывает на губах соленым вкусом — и огнем.  
Изуру кричит, когда чувствует, как сильные пальцы сжимаются на его члене, и кончает, задыхаясь отчаянным стоном. Бьякуя стискивает зубы — тесно, так тесно, что невозможно двинуться, невозможно сделать вдох. Он делает еще пару рваных, резких толчков — и медленно сползает на пол рядом с Изуру.  
\- Я зажгу светильники, - шепчет тот.  
\- Не нужно, - качает головой Бьякуя.

Рукия мрачно пинает попавшиеся под ноги камушки, вяло бредя на службу. Она почти не спала этой ночью: сначала думала, что же ее брат разглядел за этой челкой и робкой улыбкой, потом вспоминала, как Изуру смотрел на него, и краснела сердито и жарко. Потом, стыдясь саму себя, прислушивалась, не раздастся ли в поместье какой-либо звук.  
Заснула она только под утро, чертовски злая и полная решимости сделать что-нибудь... Еще непонятно, что, но явно ни в чем не уступающее брату!  
\- Эй! Ты чего спишь на ходу?  
Рукия потирает ушибленный лоб. Абарай ухмыляется ей широко и вдруг подмигивает — совсем как когда-то давно, в детстве. Рукия чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть сами собой.  
\- Ты... Ты сам смотри, куда прешь!  
\- У, суровая какая! Случилось что?  
\- Нет! Ничего не случилось. И вообще, мне нужно торопиться.  
Она сердито проходит мимо него, хмурится и вдруг оборачивается:  
\- Ренджи, приходи сегодня на ужин. И, если хочешь, оставайся потом на ночь, - она не добавляет «в моей комнате», но по его вытянувшемуся лицу видно, что именно об этом он и подумал.  
\- А Кучики-тайчо не будет против? - недоверчиво спрашивает он. - Он же меня не любит!  
\- И слава богу, - бормочет Рукия под нос. - И слава богу.


End file.
